That One Summer
by mimicute34
Summary: A girl named Sarah who is trying to find her place in the world of art finds her self more then she can bargain for. When getting accepted to a program for artistic teens Sarah is given the challenge of finding herself, new friends, family, and love.


That one summer

That one summer

By. Ashley Guy

To the human eye we humans see a lot of things we comment and say the first thing that comes to our heads our thoughts make us humans special we start too.. open to the mind and come up with our own ideas on life, people, the world itself is our oyster and we can make it what we want. I'm Sarah Louise Main I guess you can call me gifted my art has always been the one thing that has kept me going. But that one summer really opened the world to me how you see people cry, smile, every emotion to inspire a person to do great things for this world. This is the story of that one summer where it wasn't my art that was keeping me going it was the people I saw all over the world.

"Sarah! Please come down from that tree house." _'Ugh mom' _as I rolled my eyes "Coming!" I was very annoyed as I left my canvases filled with clouds and flowers not finished. This always happens I mean I tell her all the time It's the only place where I can just draw and paint its inspiring up there and its my alone time. She is always trying to make me something I'm not. My mom was a model for one of the top fashion magazines called VIVA my mom was one of their top models she was beautiful she had things people wished they had, but she was so naïve and young that she just took everything with strive and not caring about the world around her. Until my mom feel in love with her boss who is my father. When she found out she was pregnant with me she quit being a model and took her whole career out of her life so she can take care of me. My father however just left my mother. All she really told me was that he was selfish and not caring. I mean he just left her with nothing to do or say. He just went on a plane and flew away. I saw from that men could be the worst things on the planet. Sometimes she would cry because I look so much like him but she always told me I had the most unique features my fathers blonde hair with my mothers green eyes. She would always try to do anything for me to be what I want scratch that! Mostly what she wanted for me!. She always wanted me to be a lawyer or something, not like a person who is in the spot light cause of her bad performance in it. She says I need to be more mother then star. But I cant help it if my paintings speak out to people or making me want to become an artist she just wants me down to earth. So practically she got out of the spotlight and moved to San Diego, I'm 16 years old and I feel like im living in a nun house.

"SARAH LOUSIE MAIN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? YOU BETTER NOT BE DAY DREAMING! GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE, PAINTING ISNT GONNA GET YOU IN A COLLEGE YOU KNOW!" "IM COMING! OKAY YOU SEE IM GETTING DOWN!." "NO NEED TO YELL AT ME ugh….. Sarah sweetie don't you want the best in life a good job, nice husband, family." As she points her finger at me like I was five. "Of course I do mom but this is my life not yours I can't live under what you want me to be." "SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA WASTE YOUR LIFE IN THAT PAINT OF YOURS GOOD LUCK MAKING A LIVING!" "JUST CAUSE YOU HAD IT ROUGH DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD TAKE IT OUT ON ME WHY DON'T YOU JUST SUPPORT ME IN WHAT I WANT TO DO THAT'S WHAT GOOD MOTHERS DOES!"

With that I went upstairs _'Gees why must we talk about that subject all the time, I can't believe her sometimes.' _ And with that Sarah closed the door. Sarah's mother stood outside her door knowing what she was thinking. She went downstairs and cried.

" Sarah is right what kind of mother am I?" "A good one." Sarah's mother turned around scared and saw it was her daughter "Sarah what are you doing up? its late." As she whipped her damped eyes. "Mom don't cry I didn't mean what I said I know you just want the best for me but I just cant stop painting." Looking at her with sad eyes. " Why every time do we yell at each other when you see me painting?" "Sarah I had to make a living by myself without your grandma or grandpa supporting me plus with the experience I had with your father I just don't want you to live that kind of life I want your life to have support but real not super artist which is a 50/ 50 deal." " Mom… I know but don't you want me to be happy?" "Yes of course I do Sarah." Her plead sounded so desperate." Then if you want me happy I would like to go on this trip around Europe for young artistic teens like me!. " Ugh… Sarah what are you talking about?" As her hands rubbed her forehead in frustration and stress " Mom! Remember that painting I entered in the art contest last spring?" "Yes you won I was very proud but what about it?" eagerly I told her "well mom a scout from this program of artistic teens was there and she e-mailed me saying how she loved the painting and how it would be good for me if I went. Please mom let me go! I want to so badly ill learn all over the world like London, Japan, Italy it would be amazing! Please I want to go!" tears were practically coming out of my eyes I was so desperate to go I was a few selected out of like a million people only me and nine other people were selected "Sarah I have such a headache this is all happening so fast!" "I know mom but if you want me to be something at least let me be something I want to be but it seems you don't want me to go to fulfill something that is important to me!." I raised me voice a little and I saw my mom face it said "why are you doing this to me?" _' ugh.. I cant stand that look its time my baby finds her own way.' _ "When Sarah?" "What? _Is she finally letting me go!"? _" I said when are planning on leaving?" I couldn't believe it! She was letting me go I cried and ran to her "OH MOM!" she cried too she just didn't want me to go she was scared. " I'm sorry I've been this way Sarah you deserve to be what you want I love you"

" I love you too mom I promise to make you proud! I promise with me life." She held me so tight that night. Now starts the story of this Journey I guess.


End file.
